Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-y - 3}{4y + 3} \times \dfrac{1}{10}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-y - 3) \times 1} {(4y + 3) \times 10}$ $q = \dfrac{-y - 3}{40y + 30}$